


Full Battle Rattle

by GizmoTrinket



Series: Smut Sunday [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Condoms, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Military Kink, Possessive Sherlock, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket
Summary: Sherlock like's John's uniform. He likes ita lot.Can be read as a stand alone fic.





	Full Battle Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> Here be porn. I used every corny trope I could think of and that fit. I think the results are quite grand if a bit ridiculous.  
> No beta/no britpick. If you see a mistake tell me in the comments. Thanks!

After everything that happened with Mary John didn't feel like falling into bed with Sherlock. It would be their first time together and he didn't want his thoughts to drift to her while he was with him. Sherlock didn't understand but John managed to convince him to leave it be for the night. They had the rest of their lives, after all. As John was laying in the dark he thought about all the things he wanted to do with Sherlock, not sexually, (ok, yes, sexually as well) but John wanted to take him out to dinner. A proper dinner where Sherlock ate too. John wanted to take him to a movie, but knew he'd hate that. He'd probably want to go somewhere John found dreadful like the opera. John hated the opera but found the idea wasn't so repulsive if Sherlock were his date.

\----

John woke and went through his morning routine only stopping when he found he didn't have anything to wear. The only thing he had here was his old army uniform. But his clothes from yesterday were already starting to smell. He couldn't wear them again.

When John came downstairs, feeling like a herd of elephants in his old boots, Sherlock's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"I know, don't say anything. I'm just happy the bottoms still fit." John wasn't wearing the jacket, he couldn't get it done up (he clearly needed to exercise more) and couldn't find the dog tags. Just as well, he'd feel a bit silly wearing them.

"I left it here when I moved in with her; it didn't feel right taking it there." John couldn't figure out how to say that Captain Watson and Doctor Watson were only ever at peace- at home -together at Baker Street.

Sherlock didn't say anything. He was too busy blushing the fiercest shade of pink John had ever seen. It travelled down his neck to his chest, seeping underneath Sherlock's unbuttoned collar, colouring the space exposed by his white shirt. "Sherlock, you ok?"

"Nngh." Sherlock blinked rapidly before coming back to himself. He squirmed in his seat before clearing his throat. "Yes," he squeaked before coughing. "Yes. I'm fine."

John had felt a bit silly walking around in only a vest but a looking at Sherlock it was clear he didn't mind.

He didn't mind at all.

"Does this turn you on?" John asked, incredulous.

Sherlock's blush deepened. He opened his mouth but lost the words when John came closer and loomed over Sherlock in his chair.

"Where are my dog tags, Sherlock?" John knew he didn't lose them because everything else from his army days was there and he wasn't in the habit of digging around in that box. They should have been there. There was only one person bold enough to go through John's things and take them.

Sherlock's eyes were wide, pupils dilated. His legs spread of their own accord and John could see proof of Sherlock's arousal. His mouth was hanging open, breathing laboured.

"I asked you a question, solider." John said gruffly. He leaned over, whispering in Sherlock's ear, "If you give them back I'll wear them."

For a moment John worried he took it too far. That he was reading his own desires into the situation.

Then Sherlock moaned.

It was jagged and low, rough and desperate. Sherlock arched his back and twisted his neck as John breathed on him.

John took advantage of Sherlock's position and did something he'd always wanted to. His tongue darted out from between his lips and he dragged it up the pale column that was Sherlock's muscular neck. He stopped at Sherlock's ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth, trying to find the perfect balance of rough and gentle. When he bit down Sherlock _whimpered_.

Sherlock wasn't one to just lie back passively. When John released his ear Sherlock snarled and tackled John, the latter only just barely staying upright. John could feel his chest razed with the passion Sherlock used to devour him.

Sherlock's hand fisted in John's shirt; pulling on it, stretching the neck on John's own. Sherlock bit and sucked, marking the exposed skin. When he travelled up to John's ear his voice dropped impossibly lower and he said, "You are _mine_ John Watson and I'm never letting you go." After that declaration Sherlock's hand found John's erection. John could feel the heat of it though two layers of fabric and made a sound he was too aroused to be mortified by.

"Sherl- fuck!" John fought for dominance as Sherlock forced John backwards down the hall. They both tore at each other's clothing, neither making much progress as fingers were distracted by bits of exposed skin.

They made it into Sherlock's bedroom and John spun, tripping Sherlock's long legs and throwing him onto his bed.

Sherlock's eyes blazed at John's audacity and narrowed when John went to remove his clothing. "Leave it on." He ordered, chest raised on bony elbows.

John bared his teeth as he smiled dangerously. "Ask me properly and I just might."

"Leave it on, sir."

"Try again."

But Sherlock wouldn't give. Instead of saying please he ripped his bedside drawer open and threw John's dog tags at his face. Then he took out lube and a condom, setting them down with a challenging look.

John met his stare as he put his tags over his head and let them rest over his heart. "Strip." He ordered and waited for Sherlock to comply. The other man slowly undid buttons and exposed flushed skin then pebbled nipples without breaking eye contact.

"Bloody gorgeous." John's words caused the other man to blush further. He was clearly not used to compliments. "Why were these hidden away in your drawer?" John asked as he gripped the metal plates for emphasis.

Sherlock finally broke eye contact, focusing on the buttons on his cuffs.

"Did you hold them while you masturbated? Did you imagine them clinking together as I pounded into you?"

Sherlock spread his legs and dropped his shirt on the floor. "Yesss," he hissed. "I came on them and imagined the semen dripping off them as the rest of it soaked into your fatigues then skin. Marking you, claiming you." Sherlock undid his zipper and palmed himself though his pants, a dark stain giving away his eagerness.

John dove onto him and ripped his trousers off. He gripped Sherlock's hips and pulled Sherlock's crotch to his face as he knelt on the floor. Sherlock's pants were stained with John's saliva as Sherlock writhed beneath him. He only pulled away when Sherlock's large hand found his head and pulled on his hair.

Sherlock was panting, a sweaty mess with matted curls.

"Fuck." John panted, palming himself. He felt like he could come now in his pants like a bloody teenager. He forced his hand lower, dropping to his boots to untie the knots.

"No," a deep baritone commanded from above, "leave them on." Sherlock had removed his pants while John was distracted.

As John's gaze burned trails over Sherlock's body Sherlock flexed his muscles causing his cock to bob. Clear fluid leaked from the slit and John licked his lips. Dark lidded eyes met and John undid his button then his zip before pulling his pants down, rolling them as he did so there'd be no chance of the metal teeth catching anything important. His erection bounced free and Sherlock followed the motion of it with his eyes.

Sherlock reached blindly, his eyes locked on unmentionable bits of John's anatomy, and finally found the condom before throwing it at John's crotch.

John scrambled to catch it and tore it open before rolling it on, teasing himself a bit as he did so.

Sinuous legs spread as large feet pushed six feet of pale skin lithely up the bed. One dexterous hand helped while the other found the lube, spreading it over long fingers.

John scrambled after, pulled to Sherlock's body like a magnet. He positioned himself between muscled thighs and pushed bony knees apart. Sherlock lifted his testicles and put on a show of running glistening fingers over his furled entrance. More lube was applied before Sherlock inserted a single finger causing them both to moan. Sherlock's hand twisted, his arm at an awkward angle. With one hand eclipsing his erection he fucked himself desperately on his finger, teasing them both for too long, not long enough, before adding another and scissoring, making his back arch and his head as well as his eyes roll back.

Long eyelashes fluttered as Sherlock whimpered. He couldn't reach his prostate properly.

John leaned over Sherlock, kissing his neck as he grabbed the bottle. He warmed the water based liquid in one hand before spreading it over the fingers of the other. He added his longest finger to the space provided by Sherlock spreading his. John gasped at the other man's warmth and the ease in which he took all three probing digits.

Being a doctor it was a simple matter to curl his finger and make Sherlock scream.

Sherlock's free hand flailed, searching for something to hold onto and gripping tight to a pillow which he threw to the ground with a cry as John brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves again. The muscles in Sherlock's legs locked and the hand on Sherlock's cock tightened ruthlessly around the base, trying to stave off orgasm.

John's finger was forced out as Sherlock removed his. "Fuck me. Now. In me." Sherlock tried to roll over and his attempt was shaky and weak.

Easy for John to stop with one hand on his hip. "I want to see you."

Sherlock nodded, wiping sweat from his brow with his wrist. He planted his feet on either side of John's calves and raised his hips.

John coated his wrapped erection generously in lube, hissing at the chill. He stoked himself to warm it before rising on his knees, lining up and slowly pushing in. One hand used to guide, the other hand on Sherlock's firm buttock helping the man hold himself in place.

Sherlock let loose a sound John had never heard before and he looked down in alarm terrified they'd gone too fast and he'd hurt Sherlock in their haste.

Strong hands wrapped around John's hips and a leg wrapped around John's thighs, all pulling at once, forcing John in and down. They fell with a huff and Sherlock wrapped his other leg higher. His heels dug in as fingers dug into John's back. Sherlock rolled and forcefully fucked himself until John's surprise wore off.

John put his hand next to Sherlock's head, careful not to catch any hair. Sherlock's eyes were closed and his mouth open, breath coming in pants loud even over the sound of John's dog tags and creaking bed springs. Unable to resist John captured Sherlock's mouth and curled his tongue around Sherlock's as he snapped his hips and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's erection allowing their motion to cause the friction Sherlock needed.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held tight. He broke the kiss and buried his head in John's neck. John exposed it for him and listened to alternating chants of "John, John, John..." and "mine, mine, mine..." as Sherlock's breath was forced from his lungs with the might of John's thrusts. The words mixed with the sounds of the dog tags jingling, bodies clashing and bedsprings squeaking.

Soon John's toes were curling in his boots and his balls got tight. "Come. Come, Sherlock." John commanded as he tightened his grip and actively moved his hand trying to provide stimulation on every sensitive spot at once.

Sherlock tensed and cried out, "Joooohnnn!" digging manicured fingernails into strong muscles and pulling John's hips close with his legs, his ankles digging into John's body. Pulling his torso up and silencing John's tags, trying to meld his body with John's. His semen soaked into John's clothes, mixing with their combined sweat.

"Sherl- Sherl!" John gasped as he moved as much as he could, pumping deep into Sherlock's body, filling the condom before he was spent, his arms gave out and the pair fell in a heap.

"Fuck me." John said and rolled off Sherlock as soon as he could.

Sherlock rolled with him, entwining his limbs with John's. "Next time," he promised and sealed it with a chaste kiss.

John giggled and kissed Sherlock's forehead when he leaned back. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title is technically incorrect. It made me laugh so I went with it.


End file.
